


Your Are Not Alone - Act One - The Arrival

by lacyoftime



Series: You Are Not Alone [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Android!Ross, Brian is still an adult, Gen, Teenager AU, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacyoftime/pseuds/lacyoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pretty cold day outside, not that Arin could feel it. He was always very comfortable in the cold weather. He would even stand in the snow in a just a t-shirt, and shorts, and be perfectly fine. He had been so nervous before he got on the plane, and it all came back as he stood on the porch to this house, feeling too nervous to knock on the door just yet. He felt himself shaking as he raised his hand to knock hard on the door. He heard someone running towards the door to get it, Arin almost held his breath as the door opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about the game grumps having super powers. Everyone but Brian is aged down to their late teens, more tagged, and characters will be added as they appear.

It was a pretty cold day outside, not that Arin could feel it. He was always very comfortable in the cold weather. He would even stand in the snow in a just a t-shirt, and shorts, and be perfectly fine. He had been so nervous before he got on the plane, and it all came back as he stood on the porch to this house, feeling too nervous to knock on the door just yet. He felt himself shaking as he raised his hand to knock hard on the door. He heard someone running towards the door to get it, Arin almost held his breath as the door opened.

The boy who opened the door looked about his age. He has very long, poofy hair, and a warm smile on his too handsome face. He was a bit taller then Arin, and looked very skinny. He was so caught up in looking the guy over, that he almost missed what he said. "Hey dude, my name's Danny. You must be Arin. Come on in, let me help you with your bags." Arin just nodded as the other guy came closer to him, letting him take one of his three suitcases as they entered the house. "Sure man, it's nice to meet you."

He took a moment to get a grasp on his surroundings. It was a pretty nice house, the entryway showed into a hallway, and up a staircase, a glance to the left showed what was probably the living room, and the kitchen being to the right. The walls were a nice neutral colour, and the floor was hardwood. The kitchen looked new, and the living room had some simple black leather couches that he could see from where he was standing. Arin listening to Dan as he stared around the room. "So the bedrooms are upstairs. There are four of 'em, since Brian is expecting to get eight people here at the most for now." All he could do was offer a nod in return as the pair went up the stairs with Arin's things.

"It's going to be a few days until everyone is all here, and the rooms will be filled up, but you can claim one all to yourself for now if you want." Dan explained as they stood in the hallway, giving Arin a friendly smile. "What room are you staying in dude?" He asked, Dan grinning at him before he opened one of the doors, showing Arin a double bed room with some suit cases on the door, and one of the beds having some clothes thrown over top of it. "All the rooms have two beds in 'em. Whoever rooms with me is gonna have to deal with a real slob." Dan said with a small laugh. "I'd be into rooming with you dude, you don't seem to bad, and I've already met you so why not right?" Arin was returning Dan's smile, fully sincere.

"Well if you want to man, I have no problem with it, I was the first one that came here so it's been just me, and Brian for a while." The pair of them went over to the other bed, and put Arin's things on top of it, Dan going to sit on his own bed as he watched Arin from where he sat. "So where you sent here because...?" Arin swallowed hard, and felt a shudder run through his body, he managed to nod lightly. "Y-Yeah. I've got one, it's kinda terrible..." Dan perked up at that. "No way dude, it can't be that bad. I'll even tell you mine, if you share yours." Arin had always been curious about what it must be like for other people like him who has this kinda thing happen to him so he nodded. "Alright man. I can freeze things, and kinda stand any kind of cold weather." He saw how Dan's face practically lit up at that, his eyes filled with amazement. "Whoa, really dude? You make my powers seem so lame in comparison."

The mention of having more then one power took Arin by surprise. "Whoa dude, you have two?" He asked in a soft voice, tilting his head to the side, feeling very curious about them. "Yeah but they're both kind of lame..." Dan's eyes casting away from Arin as he felt the brunette's gaze fixed on him. "No way man, like you said I bet both of 'em are really awesome!" Dan let out a small laugh, but nodded, a bit of silence passing between them before he spoke again. "I can move faster then the speed of light. I can also convince people to do what I want by singing it to them, or just changing their mood for the better." Dan explained simply. He started blushing a bit when he saw how excited Arin had gotten from hearing him talk. " Man Dan, I wish my power was as cool as yours!"

The taller boy let out a soft laugh at Arin's excitement. "Well I'm glad someone's excited about them." Arin quickly st up right on the bed. "Sing something to me man, I wanna see how that power work!" Dan looked a bit nervous but nodded. "Sure man I'll just sing a random thing." The poofy haired boy looked deep in thought for a moment before he started to sing. "This guy plays football. But I once won the whole super bowl by myself~. This guy is a weightlifter~. But I can bench an entire continental shelf~. That dude is a scientist~. But I already cured all diseases last week~. And if that's not enough lemme ask~. When was last time one of these dicks killed a motherfuckin' mythical beast~?" Arin was enraptured by Dan, hanging off of every word he sang. "Dude that is fucking awesome, I had no idea you could do all that shit!" Dan let out a small laugh while shaking his head. "Nah man, it's just my power making you think I did those things."

Arin was confused by what Dan said, and was still trying to wrap his head around it. Dan was joking, but he must have actually done those things. Arin felt completely puzzled by what just happened as there was a knock on the door downstairs, Dan gone in a flash to answer it. The shorter male feeling drawn to follow after him seeing a young man with short hair, and sharp facial features, slightly hollow cheeks, and a timid smile on his lips. “D-Does Dr. Wecht live here?” He asked softly with a rather thick Australian accent. “Yeah man, are you Ross?” Dan asked with a sweet tone to his voice. The short boy he nodded, Dan letting him in, and took one of his two suitcases. "Another guy just got here the one on the stairs that’s Arin, and I’m Dan. Brian told you I would be here right?" The pair heading back up the stairs to where Arin was waiting for them. "Arin this is Ross, Ross Arin." Dan said give a small grin as he stood in the hallway watching them.

"Hey dude." Arin said with a small smile, Ross taking his hand, and giving it a firm shake. Good to meet ya." Ross spoke still looking nervous as he took his hand back, and listen to Dan talk about the three empty rooms, explaining that Arin had already claimed him, and his room getting a small laugh from the Australian boy. "That's fine I wouldn't mind having this room." He said casually, Dan following after him with the bag he was carrying. When they were set down Arin spoke up. "So how did you end up here if you're from Australia?" Watching as Ross's face fell for some reason. Arin feeling confused, but guilty. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to bring up anything bad. Was just curious is all." Ross only nodded in response, the room getting quiet making Arin feel worse. "I'm gonna go unpack..." He said softly while leaving, not minding Danny staying behind. Heading into the room and collapsing on his bed. He felt so tired. Arin had never lied on the bed so soft before. He was going to pass out soon. He couldn't help himself his eyes lately fluttering shut as he rested into the soft mattress. His mind slowly drawing a blank. Arin missed his parents, but he felt like he was going to like it here. 

Ross had been looking at the ground is Arin found his way out of the room. His stomach twisting at the thought of talking about his father. "You know you only need to talk about anything you want, right?" Dan couldn't read his mind could he? Was that one of his powers? Did he even have a brain to read anymore? "I know that I'm just not like the other people that'll be coming here..." He felt a soft pain in his chest just as he spoke. "I know Brian told me just so you would have someone to talk to." Dan explained getting Ross to look at his face. "How much do you know?" One of Dan's hands found the back of his head running through his messy hair. "I know you're an android of sorts. You gotta human heart and robot parts." Dan spoke so simply that it almost hurt for him to think about. "Well since you know so much about me, tell me why you're here Daniel." He nodded, giving him a small smile as he started to explain his life, and his parents concerns. 

"So they sent me here so no one could hurt me for being different. " He said, his smile making Ross feel bad for demanding Dan share his life with him. "So does that power work on everyone?" Ross asked. "Well it's never not worked." The curly haired boy added. "Then why not give it a shot on me?" Dan gave him a small smile before he started singing. "I rode up to the mountaintop~. It was ninety million hundred fifty thousand hundred feet in the air~. Til I found the Dragon's cave~. And I fought through his army of awesome karate bears~. The Dragon's breath was a blast from hell. And we fought so hard I missed a longstanding appointment for brunch~. Then I swung my horse like a club~. And it caused a sonic boom that ruptured space and then exploded the sun~!" Ross stared at Dan in amazement. He could not believe what he just heard. Dan was trying so hard to make such obnoxious jokes, and lies to see if it would actually make him feel differently. That made Ross wonder if it were something more simple that it would actually be believable. 

"Well do you think I slayed a dragon?" Dan asked laughing when Ross quickly shook his head. "No! Why would I believe something so crazy?" Ross raised an eyebrow at Dan's rebuttal. "Arin did, and so did all my friends were used to live. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Dan got up from Ross' bed. "Well take your time getting your stuff away, and get yourself use to the house." He added Ross letting out the small sigh as Dan made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him. Ross stayed sitting down for a few minutes before he finally got up, and started to put his clothes away. Feeling like he had to keep things tidy, and clean for some reason. Ross worked as hard as he could, the boy finished in about 20 minutes, the android then checking out the rest of the room, putting his toiletry bag on the counter before going into the hallway.

Ross then headed downstairs, going to head into the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard the door to the house open, seeing a man, and a boy making their way inside.


	2. Starting Out A New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the boy? Who is the man? We meet them, and another new character in this chapter!

Barry looked around the room when he entered, not seeing anyone else for the time being, but letting out a little gasp as someone walked over to them. "Dr. Wecht?" Barry glancing over to Brian who nodded, giving the accented boy a curt nod. "You must be Ross, I trust Danny already helped you find your room, and get settled?" A nod being all he got in reply. "Then let me introduce you to your roommate Barry." He said as he gestured to him. Barry's eyes following to the ground, not wanting to look at the other boy feeling very nervous now that they were talking about him in particular. "Dan said that I might have a say in this?" He sounded a little annoyed, Barry not blaming him. "Well Dan does, but I think it would benefit both you, and Barry if the two of you shared a room for now. He can explain his side of it to you later, and you can to him. Or you don't need to talk at all." The man explained effortlessly, Barry feeling even more nervous as he followed after Brian who was carrying his bags for him, Watching Ross follow them.

Brian had placed his bags on the floor by his bed before speaking again. "If you two really don't get along then you can just change into one of the other rooms, we are getting two more people tomorrow, but there should be some time between the next pair after that." Barry could feel Ross' eyes on him, like he was trying to scan him to figure out why they were paired together. With nothing else to say Brian made his way to the door. "When you've unpacked I would like to explain to both of you how things are going to work around here." The short boy nodded, his eyes following along the grain of the floor as Brian shut the door behind him, it taking a bit of time before Ross spoke to him. "Do you talk at all?" He felt a nervous pang in his chest at the question, Barry feeling very self conscious that it had been brought up. He went to pull out his phone so he could type it out to him. rambling in his thoughts, noticing a change to Ross' face as he thought out, Barry trying to get his pocket unzipped faster.  
[I just wanna tell him that I can't speak, that it's too scary, I just need my phone so I can tell him.] Barry had finally got his phone out, trying to switch the menus faster when Ross spoke, sounding scared, or startled. "H-How did you--? What the fuck was that?" The small boy swallowed dryly as he glanced over to Ross, letting out a small gasp. [C-Can you hear this?] His thoughts being timid as he watched Ross look even more nervous. "Yes! What are you doing? How can I hear this?" Another pang of hurt rattled in his chest as he tried to think of a way to explain this to the other. [A-Are you a robot? Or an android? O-Or...?] That seemed to make the other boy stop in his tracks, staring harder at Barry before quickly making his way over to him. "H-How do you know that?!" He let out a small scared noise as he was picked up by his shirt, Barry trying his best to be less scared. [I-I can control technology... It's how I can easily type in text, but I guess I can talk into your mind...?] He was slowly put down.

"That's honestly a really cool power dude." Barry finally seeing a small smile on the Australian's face, making him give a tiny smile back. "So you think this is the reason Dr. Wecht wants us to room together?" Ross asked, getting a nod back from the boy sitting on the bed. [It makes sense, you not wanting to share how you are, and me being a mute.] Barry watched Ross go to sit on his own bed, the two staying in silence for a few more moments before Barry got up from the bed, going to put away his own things. [Do you know if anyone else is here?] He asked while he was putting away his shirts in the dresser that Ross wasn't using, letting out a small yawn into one of his hands, trying to hide it, not wanting to feel so sleepy. "Yeah there are two other guys here, Danny, and Arin. One of them has singing powers, and the other's an ice guy." Ross said simply, giving Barry a bit more info about them, the two just hanging out for the time being, trying to get to know each other, until someone knocked on their door.

Ross went over to get it, being greeted Dan, and Arin. "Hey dude, Brian said he wanted to talk to us downstairs." The short boy nodded, giving Dan a small smile. "Sure man we'll be down in a sec." Dan then noticed Barry, and grinned at him before waving at him. "Hey man I'm Dan it's great to meet you what's your name?" Barry swallowed nervouosly, his eyes flitting away from Dan face as he looked down to the ground. The room was silent for a few minutes before Ross spoke. "He's got selective mutism I think..." Dan just nodding, still smiling at the pair of boys. "It's cool dude, you guys just head downstairs when you're ready." Barry seeing Ross nodding as both of them stood up. Barry let out a long sigh as he tried to calm himself down. It was always so stressful going to a new place, but is was even worse, he felt like he was going to cry, rubbing his face with his hands, not notice Ross had gotten close to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine dude, now come on, let's go see Dr. Wecht downstairs."

The pair went together, Barry looking around curiously as they went, seeing the doctor, the boy from before, and a new boy in the living room. Ross, and Barry going to join them, the doctor introducing everyone before speaking fully. "Well I'm glad you all made it here safe, and sound. We have two more arrivals one tonight, and one tomorrow." He started to explain, making sure they were all paying attention. "There are few rules in this house, but I expect them all followed to the letter understood?" All of then confirming as Brian kept talking. "Firstly, I hope all of you take turns cleaning up the house, and also after yourselves. I'll be leaving money for groceries, and gas. I have three cars, two of them you can use. I expect no one out later then ten on to weekday, and midnight on the weekend." There were more rules then hey had thought. "I work on a changing schedule, so the training we do will fluctuate, but I expect the homework I assign done as I direct." Barry felt a little overwhelmed as the man kept going. "And lastly, if any of you feel alone, or uncomfortable here, please talk to me, I want to make sure that you are all as happy, and content as you can be here." The tone he had ended the last sentence on made a few of the boys flush, getting a little embarrassed by how sweet Brian was under that stern facial expression, and hard exterior. "Do any of you have your drivers license?" Barry saw Dan confess he almost has his full license, and Arin say he had his learners permit, Barry not saying anything, his parents not letting him anyway near their car once they found out about him.

After that they asked more questions to Brian, when will lessons be, when will he be gone, what was his phone number, some sillier questions. Does the house have wifi, can we have pets, can we spend food money on video games. Brian answered all of them with a fair smile, getting the boys to laugh, even Barry who covered his mouth with a hand, trying to hid his own giggling. It was rather nice talking like they were all normal people. After a few more minutes of talking, and convincing Brian to put a written schedule on the fridge, the boys headed back upstairs, the two from the room across the hall talking about going to check out a park nearby to kill some time til the new guy, or gal showed up. Ross seemed very interested, and Barry kind of wanted to make friends with these guys so he agreed to go too, the boys getting tori jackets, and telling Brian where they were heading before out of the house, and onto the street outside. Barry was not much of a fan of nippy weather, but it was better then it being hot, and full of annoying bugs.

The group of boys walked along their new neighbourhood taking note of all the streets near their new home, and soon finding an empty park with a jungle gym, a swing set, a few slings, and a teeter totter. Barry went over to get on one of the swings, smiling a little as he sat down, and started to kick his legs. He watch Arin, and Ross going on the teeter totter together, not seeing Dan, but hearing his voice from behind him. "Hey dude I can push you if you want." He felt slightly flustered at that, but nodded as he stopped kicking his legs as much, and letting Dan take over, letting out small excited noises, actually loving being on the swings. He let his eyes shut as he enjoyed himself. He felt the swing starting to go a bit faster, and when he opened his eyes he was taken aback by how high up he was, letting out a small startled cry as he went to shift back to sit properly, his butt falling off the seat, Barry heading straight for the ground with a sharp scream, the small boy having no time to brace for impact.

The next thing he knew he was wrapped up in a pair of fairly strong arms a small ways away from the swing set, Barry looking up into Dan's face, his own bright red. He felt like he was going to burst into tears he was so embarrassed, but Dan just set him down on his feet. "You okay Barry? That was really scary for a second." He swallowed dryly, and just nodded, wanting to know how Dan had caught him so quickly, seeing Ross, and Arin running over to them, Barry looking down at the ground. "Dude! Is he okay? Thank god you've got super speed, right guys?" Barry looked back up again at the mention of that nodding himself. "I shoulda been more careful when I was pushing him, he could have been really hurt is I wasn't paying full attention." One of Barry's hands found Dan's arm, giving it a small squeeze of thanks, shivering a little as a cool blast of wind rolled by. The guys talked about the almost fall a bit more before they left the park heading back. "Ross you are such a pain in the ass." Arin said getting a laugh from Ross. "What ever do you mean Arin?" Barry could hear the teasing in Ross' voice as they took their time getting home, still taking in the nearby surroundings. "Well you aren't suppose to stand, and jump on a teeter totter." The larger boy said simply, getting laughs from both Arin, and Barry. "Hey I was just having a good time." This making them laugh a bit harder. "Well my ass wasn't!" Arin shouting sending Dan into almost hysterics, Barry still softly laughing into his hands, the group finally getting back into their home, seeing Brian talking to a young lady.

"Welcome back guys, this is Suzy." The black haired girl waved at them, grinning happily, Dan, and Arin moving over to greet her, Arin shaking her hand, and Dan giving her a friendly loose hug. Ross waved, and Barry felt himself glancing away shyly. Great, another new person... He was probably going to have to deal with this a lot, he even had to share a room with a stranger that looked kinda scary, specially when he gets mad. Brian told the girl all of their names, and explained that she was already moved into one of the empty rooms. After a few minutes of small talk between the others Barry had decided to silently excuse himself from the room, going back to his own room to just take some time to himself, not wanting to be in anyone's way, and feeling more contented when he was by himself. It made things a lot easier. The short boy pulled his laptop out of it's bag, and let it boot up, putting in the wifi password, and going onto steam to play some games, just trying to take his mind off of the crazy now life he was through into now.

Arin was excited to meet Suzy, her face was stunning, she has such a cute smile, and she seemed to be really cool. He noticed that Dan seemed to want to get to know her too, the trio of them heading up to Suzy's room with her, the boys offering to help her unpack, Suzy saying yes almost instantly. "So how long have you guys known about your powers?" She asked having already told them that Brian filled he in on everyone's situations. "I think I found out in high school, probably freshman year." Dan explained putting books from a suitcase on top of a shelf by one of the beds, looking over the titles as he did, interested in her taste in books. He had noticed Arin helping her out clothes away into drawers. "I found out about the ice when I was in grade school, but I've always kinda been fine in cold weather, and snow, and icy stuff." Suzy just smiled, seeming to at least enjoy talking to them. "What about you?" Dan asked watch Suzy look as if she was in deep thought about her answer to the question, trying to narrow down the year when it happened. "I think it was freshman in high school for me too." The room getting a bit silent before someone spoke again. "It kinda sucks that we all had to move away from our families to come here huh?" Dan, and Arin going silent at Suzy's comment, Dan trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out by laughing. "Not me I wanted to come here, practically begged." Dan said with a sweet smile on his face, the other two smiling at how genuinely happy he sounded. "My parents wanted me here to learn to control my power."

"Well I mean I can see that side of it, I'm just really gonna miss them, and my sister..." Suzy said softly, his hair falling in her face slightly as she looked down at her feet. Arin felt for her. He was missing his parents, and brother too. Moving over he gently touched her shoulder, offering her a small smile. "It's gonna be tough, but I mean once we know how to control ourselves we can totally go back to our families." He felt very confident in what he was saying, not really thinking there would be any other reason for them to stay here once their powers were stable. "Yeah I get it." She said as she gave Arin a small smile back, making his heart flutter ever so slightly. She was so cute Arin couldn't help himself but feel happy that he had managed to at least make her feel a little bit better. Dan moved over to her, and grinned. "If you ever need anything, just let me, or Brian know. I do most of the shopping, and Brian can get pretty much anything else." She nodded, looking pleased. "Do you guys wanna do something?" Dan asked.

Suzy nodded happily, hopping up from the bed. "I don't really wanna go out anywhere so we could just play some games, or watch a movie downstairs." Arin, and Dan both looked perfectly fine with that plan, the ground heading back downstairs. The three sat shoulder, to shoulder n the couch, Dan in the middle between them, setting up the game cube to play some Smash Brothers. "I've never played this game before." Dan said with a small laugh getting giggles back from both Arin, and Suzy. "Dan how old are you dude?" Arin asked with a small smirk. "I am seventy five years old." Dan said with a wide grin on his face, the three of them picking their characters, and messing around, Dan having a really good time from the looks of it. Suzy was pleased with herself too, probably because she had won the last two matches. Arin was just having a great time playing the game with these two. "This game is really fun honestly." Dan said having lost all of their matches by the end of the rounds they had played, Arin liking that Dan didn't seem to be a sore loser at all. "Suzy is kicking my ass dude!" Arin said loudly as he was trying a bit harder now, getting a giggle from the black haired girl. "You're just trying to butter me up!" Suzy teased, trying to win now too, the match ending with Arin winning, and jumping up to his feet, letting out an excited cry of joy, causing Dan, and Suzy to laugh even harder. "Good job dude." Dan said when his laughing died down, patting Arin on the back when he sat down, the grin on Dan's face almost leaving Arin breathless. He was so fucking handsome it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its not very good

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback i need it i love validation


End file.
